


It Started Out With A Pic

by NastyBambino



Series: Talk Dirty To Me [33]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Afab and amab language, Communication, D/s undertones, Dirty Talk, Hair Pulling, Incest, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Smut, Trans Male Character, Unbeta'd, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Sequel to 1000 Words. Tony and Peter finally have sex with a little spice added to it.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Talk Dirty To Me [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/849291
Comments: 2
Kudos: 197





	It Started Out With A Pic

**Author's Note:**

> This took me so fucking long to actually write and I am so glad and proud I got it done! All mistakes mine. I hope you enjoy!

Things have been going great since that faithful day. In public, they’re nothing but an affectionate father and son. In private, they get off on the taboo nature of their relationship together. Peter can’t help but love the mix of the father and lover roles that Tony fills. It’s perfect to him, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. The only let down is that his father hasn’t fucked him yet; Peter’s getting impatient and hopes to change that sooner rather than later. He decides to text Tony during lunch, wanting to talk to him about the picture that he had accidentally sent him.

_Hey Daddy?  
Can I talk to you about something?_

**_Of course baby  
What’s up?_ **

_Remember the picture I sent? I want you to be mean to me_

**_What do you mean?_ **

_It’s a lot I want. Like, hair pulling and stuff like that_

Peter chews on his lip as he waits for Tony’s reply, trying to keep up in his conversation with Ned and MJ as he waits for his phone to go off. He stops mid-sentence to check his phone the moment it vibrates against the table.

**_We’ll talk when we get home._ **

A wide grin splits his face as he wiggles happily in his seat, putting his phone away before his friends could get too curious. They pester him about it anyway, too curious for their own goods, but he only tells them that his father has a surprise for him and makes up something that he thinks it is. He spends the whole day thinking about it, barely able to focus in class or keep himself from grinding on his seat at the thought of what they’ll talk about when he gets home. He knows some of Tony’s taste, has gone through his poorly hidden porn collection enough to know that he should be on board with what Peter has in mind. He absentmindedly sucks on his highlighter as his cunt throbs impatiently.

He’s the first out of the classroom when the bell rings, running to his locker to take care of his books as though going faster will make Tony pick him up faster. He runs out the front doors and nearly trips over himself, breath catching. His father is already waiting for him, leaning against his sleek car, shades hiding his eyes, sleeves rolled up and hands in the pockets of his slacks. He looks like a wet dream, and Peter has to take a moment to soak in that he’s all _his_. Tony tilts his shades down and winks at him, giving him a grin. Peter runs over and gets swept into a hug, their usual greeting after school. “Daddy,” he breathes happily, beaming up at him. Tony chuckles and ruffles his hair.

“Hey, kiddo. Ready to go?” he questions, smiling at him. He nods, and they let go of each other, Peter throwing his bag into the back seat then hopping into the front next to Tony. He chatters about his day, nervous excitement keeping him rambling on and on while Tony hums in all of the right places, letting him know that he’s listening to him. He doesn’t run out of steam until they’re pulling into the driveway, biting his lip instead as his cheeks pink. “You’re pretty excited, huh?” He blushes darker and gets out of the car instead of answering, grabbing his bag then unlocking the door and going into the house, Tony following behind him.

The moment the door closes behind them, Peter is tugged against Tony’s chest, and a gentle kiss is pressed to his lips that he happily returns. They stay together for a few moments, savoring the feeling, before separating with soft breaths. “Missed you,” Tony murmurs. He smiles shyly and pecks him on the lips, making the older man chuckle slightly. “Homework first, then we’ll talk over dinner and set up a time for what we’re doing, alright?” Peter pouts but nods, mock stomping over to the dining room table as Tony snorts behind him. He focuses on his work as Tony goes into his bedroom and changes out of his clothes.

He swings his feet as he hums, working through his calculations as fast as he can while still doing quality work, hoping that if he finishes up quickly, they’ll talk sooner. Peter’s stomach is filled with nervous butterflies at the possibility of getting what he’s been craving for so long (after his father, of course), what’s been fueling his fantasies since he discovered porn. He squirms a little and glances up at his dad, watching as he comes back into the room in a band tee and boxer briefs that draw his eyes to the outline of his cock. His eyes stay stuck there even as he turns his back to him, taking no small pleasure in staring at his ass.

“Homework, Peter,” Tony reminds, amusement clear as day. Peter pouts but goes back to his less than interesting work, doing his best to focus with the eventual talk as his motivation. He mills around behind him, drawing his attention away from his homework every once in a while. It feels like forever until he’s done and clearing the table for dinner. He wiggles in his seat as his dad serves the spaghetti he was cooking before sitting down. He manages to eat a little before looking at his dad expectantly. Tony shakes his head with fond exasperation. “First things first: safeword. Alternative safeword or stop light system?” Peter barely takes longer than a few minutes to think about it.

“I think we should use both. I’ve already thought about it, so my safeword is corvid.” Tony smiles slightly and nods.

“I suppose I need one myself. We’ll go with quantum.” Peter nods and commits it to memory. “Now, what are some of the things that you want to do?” He bites his lip and looks down at his plate, cheeks pinking.

“Hair pulling. Uh, I really like dirty talk and spanking too. F-Face fucking and biting. And uh…” He clears his throat, this being what he’s most nervous about. “Sl-Slapping my um…between my legs…” Peter shoves a forkful of spaghetti in his mouth and keeps his eyes on his plate as he gets a thoughtful hum from the other side of the table.

“It sounds like you want rough sex and a little bit of domination for your first time.” The worry in his voice has him lifting his head and looking at him. It’s clear on his dad’s face as well. “Are you sure that’s how you want it to go? There’s a lot that you’re asking for.” Peter pouts a little.

“I can handle it.” Tony raises an eyebrow.

“Not for your first time. Let’s compromise here, okay?” He narrows his eyes but nods hesitantly. “I’ll give you the hair pulling, the dirty talk, and the biting. Then next time, you’ll get everything else. I don’t want to hurt and overwhelm you Peter. Or make you regret having sex with me. It’s a big step, and there’s a reason we haven’t taken it yet.” Peter softens a little and sighs with a nod.

“I’ve been thinking about this since I hit puberty,” he admits. “You were my first wet dream, so…” Tony’s lips twitch up into a smile as he shakes his head, chuckling slightly.

“You amaze me, kiddo.” They eat the rest of their dinner in relative silence, both thinking about what’s just been discussed. Soon they clean up and are cuddling on the couch, something on in the background for noise. “We’ll do it tomorrow night. Give us some time to prepare mentally since it’s the weekend.” Peter wraps his arms around him and presses a hard kiss to his lips, pouring all of his excitement into it.

“I love you,” he breathes against his lips before kissing all over his face. Tony laughs out his response, hands going to Peter’s waist to steady him.

“I love you too.” Peter presses their lips together again, winding his fingers in Tony’s hair to hold him there. He’s pulled into his lap, and arms go around his waist, holding him down against his awakening cock. He whines against his mouth as they start to rock against each other; Peter knows he won’t get much tonight, even though he _wants_ more than anything, but he’s too excited about tomorrow to really care. He’s been wet all day and needs _something_. Tony lays him down on the couch and hovers over him with a soft growl, pants tented and eyes dark.

“Come _on_ Daddy.” He shoves his pants down his legs just far enough to kick them off onto the floor before spreading his legs and showing his damp briefs. He slides down between his legs and licks the wet fabric, making Peter keen loudly and buck his hips. Tony wastes no more time and takes them off, tucking them into the pocket of his sweatpants. He spreads Peter’s lips and licks at his entrance, humming at the taste while Peter shivers above him with a mewl. He lifts his hips to press into Tony’s mouth as he works him over with long stripes and gentle sucks that have his thighs tensing with the pleasure.

“Can’t wait to fuck you tomorrow,” he groans, licking his lips. “Can’t wait to have you squeezing around my cock.” Peter’s cheeks darken, and his hands cover his face in embarrassment, slick leaving his body and sliding down onto the couch as his cock twitches. Tony moves onto his knees and pulls out his cock, lifting Peter’s hips to slide it between his thighs and against his slick cunt. They rut against each other with groans and moans, Peter’s legs going around his waist and Tony burying his face in his neck. This is farthest they’ve ever gone, the closest they’ve ever been to fucking, and it only excites him even more for tomorrow night.

“Y-You feel so b-big against m-me,” Peter gasps, trying to keep up with Tony. “G-God, _Daddy._ ” Sloppy kisses are pressed to his neck as their hips speed up, fingers digging into his skin.

“My pretty boy. My pretty Peter.” The praise has a bolt of heat travelling down between his thighs; his orgasm takes him by surprise with a startled cry, legs tightening around Tony as he shakes apart under him. Tony lets out a grunt, and he feels heat of his cum through his shirt with some on his skin. They stay entangled, panting and trembling with the aftermath. He slowly loosens his muscles, his legs eventually dropping down by their sides. They lazily kiss again until Tony’s cock is soft against him. Separating, they focus on cleaning themselves up, Peter griping about the cum on his shirt as he walks to his room to change.

Peter comes back in a hoodie and shorts, grabbing Tony’s hands. “Come on. I wanna cuddle and go to bed.” Tony yawns and turns the TV off before going with his insistent tugging. They climb into bed together, Peter splaying himself on top of him before clinging to him like a koala. He rolls his eyes and rubs his back. They mutter their goodnights to each other before drifting to sleep.

When Peter wakes up, it’s the same slow and lazy way that he usually does. However, he notices that he’s alone in the bed, and that wakes him up a bit faster. He sits up and stretches, yawning loudly. He swings his legs over the bed and stands, rubbing his eye as he walks to the bathroom. He goes about his morning routine, trying to get his slowed down brain to remember if his dad has work or not. When he goes out into the living room, he’s greeted with the faint sounds of him in the garage/lab, music loud as always. He shakes his head with a smile and wanders into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Tony comes up a while later, grease smeared on his cheek and goggles around his neck. Peter serves their omelets with a smile as he gets a kiss on his temple. “Morning, kid.”

“Morning, Dad.” They sit and eat, Peter teasing him by running his foot along his calf. The raised eyebrow he gets has him giving a sweet smile in response. “Do we _have_ to wait until tonight?” Tony smiles around a bite and swallows before answering.

“Yes, we do. I have stuff to do for the company today before we get down to business tonight.” Peter groans and kicks him gently under the table.

“Please don’t _ever_ call it that again.” Tony wiggles his eyebrows, and he snorts before going back to his food.

“Do you have any homework to do?” Peter shakes his head, taking a sip of orange juice.

“Not really. I did most of it last night before our talk.” Tony nods.

“That’s my boy. If you can behave yourself,” he raises an eyebrow, “you can work in the lab with me for a bit.” Peter bounces excitedly in his seat, practically vibrating. He never gets to work in the lab with his dad anymore!

“I can, I promise!” Tony chuckles and helps him clean up the table before being followed into the garage.

With only a break for lunch, they work until dinner time. They eat something light but filling, both too eager and not wanting to upset their stomachs with food. They don’t really talk much either, not during dinner or through dishes together. They go their separate ways to shower, washing away the grime from the lab and being thorough in their cleanliness (Peter doing something a little special for Tony during his). Peter himself takes the extra time to rub lotion into his skin, something gentle and sweet-smelling that his dad had confessed to liking in the past. He thinks about wearing something special, but he instead sticks to a nice pair of black briefs, soft sleep shorts, and an even softer long sleeve shirt.

He pads out into the hallway and to his dad’s room, peeking in. His breath catches at seeing him sitting on the edge of the bed in just his boxer briefs, legs spread and cock resting against his thigh. Tony smiles softly at him, welcoming as he reaches out for him. Peter steps in shyly and closes the door behind him, taking his hand. He’s tugged between his legs, standing there as eyes roam over his form, taking him in. He tugs his sleeves over his hands and blushes as he wiggles slightly in place. “Daddy,” he mutters before sucking on his lip. Tony gently shushes him as he smooths his hands up Peter’s body from his thighs to his waist, fingertips teasing under his shirt and brushing against his skin.

He shivers under his touch and whimpers softly with need, already warming with arousal. Tony slides it up to kiss along his stomach. “Safewords?” he asks, breathing on it and making Peter giggle.

“Mine is corvid,” he responds dutifully. “Yours is quantum. Stop light system.” Tony nods and releases him, leaving Peter a little unsteady.

“Good boy.” He shivers. “On the bed, in the middle of it, on your back.” Peter moves to obey, and Tony stands up, moving away from the bed to watch him. Peter lays down against the pillows, stretching and showing off the arch of his back. His dad moves over him, spreading his legs to fit between them. His thumb rubs at his little cock through his underwear, and he’s already whining in sensitivity. Tony chuckles and grips his hair with his free hand, tugging his head to the side by it hard enough to leave a pleasant sting in his scalp. He whines again and doesn’t resist, allowing his neck to be borne to his father.

There’s a soft kiss, a gentle scrape of teeth as a warning, then he’s biting down, forcing a cry from Peter’s lips. He grips the bed, and the other hand goes to Tony’s back, digging his nails in as whimpers fall from his lips. The bites trail down his neck to the collar of his shirt. The hand in his hair lets go and moves down to the hem, tugging it up and revealing his chest. He sucks and bites marks into the flesh around his nipples, and Peter arches into his mouth, biting his lip to keep from being too loud. His efforts are in vain when Tony’s mouth goes to his nipples next, sucking and teasing with his tongue. He lets his moans fall freely, writhing under him as he grips the sheets.

He doesn’t stop until they’re perky, until he’s shivering from them being exposed to the air. Tony goes further down his body with gentle kisses and loving nips that have him squirming and giggling as he travels along his stomach. He can feel him smile against his hip before he’s biting and sucking a mark into the skin of his V like he’s claiming him. The thought has him gripping his hair and inhaling sharply. He pulls Peter’s bottoms down and off, tossing them onto the floor haphazardly. He noses along the inside of his thigh, and Peter’s covering his face with his hands in embarrassment. He lets him hide and focuses on marking up his thighs next.

Each pale thigh gets a few hickeys, one large one on the right to mark his territory. Peter keens below him and spreads his legs more despite himself; Tony probably shouldn’t find his son opening up to him in such a way beautiful, and yet he can’t help himself from thinking so. He continues up with kisses and nips until he can breathe in the clean musk of his son’s cunt. “Daddy,” he mumbles, slightly uncovering his face to look down at him. He hums as lifts his thighs over his shoulder and spreads his legs wide. Without being focused on teasing him, he notices that Peter shaved right before, leaving a cute dusting of curls just above his little dick. He presses a kiss right above it.

“Cute,” he chuckles. He moves back down and wraps his lips around his cock, teasing it with the tip of his tongue. Peter keens and bucks his hips almost wildly; Tony has to hold him down to keep him from pushing him off. He never removes his mouth, starting to suck almost messily at his dick and lips. The noises that sound above him have his own hips moving lazily against his mattress almost unconsciously. He lavishes a little more attention on his cock before moving further down between his lips, licking broad stripes over his hole. Peter whines loudly as he clenches down at the sensation, panting above him and pressing his hips up into his father’s mouth. The noises of his tongue against his cunt, making a mess of his slick, would embarrass him any other time, if he was thinking more clearly, but in the moment, it only turns him on more.

It seems like Tony barely takes breaths, willing to suffocate himself between Peter’s thighs if it meant his pleasure. His previously untouched body shakes apart under him as it feels like his orgasm suddenly crashes over him in waves that he struggles to breathe through. His hands fly to Tony’s head as he releases a choked cry and presses him deeper into him, trembling with the strength of his pleasure. He doesn’t pull back until he’s whimpering with oversensitivity. He licks his lips, lifting onto his knees. “Be a good boy for Daddy and get me the lube out of the nightstand.” He watches scramble to his knees and reach for it, and he grins as he grips his ass, spreading it and relishing in the startled squeak he lets out. He licks a broad stripe over it before pulling him back into his lap.

“ _Dad_ ,” Peter whines, pouting and pink faced. Tony keeps him pressed to his chest and spreads his legs open.

“Go ahead and prep yourself for me.” He blushes down his chest and pops the lube open, biting his lip.

“That’s embarrassing…” He grins and kisses his neck.

“Get on with it, sweetheart.” He switches their position slightly so that they’re leaning back a little more, giving Peter more freedom to get at his cunt. He squirms and whines again before slicking up his fingers. He’s already wet, doesn’t really have to worry about lubrication, but his father gave him an order. He spreads the lube along his lips then slides his finger inside completely. He shivers against him and bites his lip, thrusting it a bit before adding another. “Mmm, that’s it. Good boy.” A tongue brushes the back of his neck as Tony licks his lips. He scissors his fingers as he thrusts them, slick noises loud enough for his ears (and no doubt his father’s) to catch. It’s embarrassing and arousing all at once, and his hips buck as his dick throbs.

Tony sucks marks in his neck as he holds Peter open even wider. He thrusts his fingers faster, panting and keening his dad’s name. He can’t reach his g-spot from this angle and it has him growling in frustration. A chuckle sounds against his neck. “Poor baby, can’t make himself feel good enough to cum like that, huh?” Peter’s free hand comes up to hide his red face. Another chuckle; his fingers are pulled out of his hole with a wet noise that has him shivering even as a protesting whine leaves his throat. They’re brought to Tony’s mouth, and he sucks his pleasure off of them with skilled swipes of his tongue. Peter practically sobs.

“Daddy. _Daddy please_ -“ He’s shushed gently, and his hands are moved down and under his knees.

“Keep yourself nice and open for me so that I can get inside that cute little cunt of yours.” Peter blushes darker but obeys, biting his lip as Tony pulls his cock out of his boxers, letting it slide up against his lips and nudge at his little dick. It’s bigger than he thought it would be, and he’s somewhat worried about it fitting but overall too horny to really care. He has to keep from squirming with the five years of impatience in his system. They rock together a little bit, Tony groaning softly as Peter moans and grips his knees tighter. “Fuck, look at that. So wet for me, like a proper slut. Didn’t think I had such a slutty son.” Another, harsher bite to his neck has him keening and clenching around nothing.

“ _Daddy!_ ” he whines, finally letting his impatience show as he puts a condom on. Tony hums in response but finally, _finally_ , starts to press inside of Peter. His slickness with the added stretching makes it far too easy, barely resisting before he’s bottoming out inside of him with a gasp. “ _Yes. Fuck, yes!_ ” Peter already feels tears stinging at his eyes, pleasure and overstimulation mixing with the sense of _right_ swirling around his head. Tony takes over holding his legs, and Peter is free to throw one of his arms behind him so that he’s gripping his father’s hair while the other fists in the sheets.

“How are you, baby boy?” A clench at the pet name has them both gasping with pleasure.

“Come _on_!” Tony clicks his tongue.

“Brat.” He doesn’t go easy on him, torturing him with a slow withdrawal that end with him slamming his cock back inside and pressing deep enough that Peter _swears_ he’s in his throat instead. It makes him cry out, with pleasure or impatience he doesn’t know (likely both). He’s being punished for being a little mouthy, knows it when Tony takes his sweet time with the pace and refusing to let Peter rock into him and make it faster.

“Daddy, please…” He grips his hair tighter and leans his head back, lips parted as pants escape him. “Please faster, please, I’ll be a good boy for you, _please_ …” Tony noses along his neck and up to his jaw, pressing a kiss to the curve of it.

“But I love it when you beg.” Despite his words, he speeds up a little bit, though not by much. Peter whines louder. Tony rolls his hips, making his thrusts shallower but still pressing in as far as he can when he bottoms out. “I think I spoil you too much.”

“N-No…” He’s practically sobbing with desperation. Tony clicks his tongue.

“I think I do. You’re far too mouthy for my tastes.” He drops his legs and grips his hips instead, tilting them forward until Peter has no choice but to let his face fall into the bed if he wants to keep his neck comfortable, Tony keeping their hips pressed together so that his ass is in the air. The movement has them both shuddering with soft groans, Tony bucking slightly as Peter tightens around him.

“I-I’ll be a g-good boy.” A kiss to his spine.

“Promise?” He only nods eagerly in response. “That’s my boy.” The gentle, teasing thrusts end with that sentence; Tony wastes no time in fucking into Peter like he’s paid for it, the bed jolting and cries leaving Peter’s lips at the sudden change. His hands twist in the sheets, face turned to the side as he lets out panting moans of _daddy_. His father is practically groaning and growling above him over the sounds of their hips smacking together. It’s the best thing Peter has ever experienced in his short life, hands down. He feels nothing but his own pleasure and _Tony_.

A hand releases his hip to wind in his hair, pulling him back enough for a sloppy side kiss that has them panting into each other’s mouths. “F-F-Fuck!” Tony chuckles and reaches down between Peter’s legs, rubbing at his throbbing dick as his thrusts become more erratic. His son falls apart under him, mouth slack as drool escapes down his chin and as his cunt clenches down on his cock. He shakes with his orgasm, eyes rolling back a bit in something that his father would describe as one of the most beautiful things he’s ever witnessed. He presses a biting kiss to Peter’s neck as his hips stutter, filling the condom when he wants to be filling his son. He lets Peter fall to the bed as he gets a few more jerking thrusts in, both panting and with bodies glistening with sweat.

He has enough of a mind to pull out and tie the condom off, tossing it to the side, before laying down next to Peter and pulling him close so that they’re chest to chest. His son looks pleasantly dazed and far happier than he’s seen him in a while. It has a smile curling his lips, and he presses a kiss to his forehead. “You feelin’ okay? Wasn’t too much?” Peter hums and stretches languidly, shaking his head.

“Thank you, Daddy,” he practically purrs, throwing his leg around Tony’s waist and curling his arms between them. Tony swallows and feels his dick twitch longingly. “Love you.” He pecks him on the lips and turns the bedside lamp off.

“Love you too, kiddo.” He tugs the blanket over him and pulls him close.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I'm so happy! I think I'm out of my creative rut! Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
